Rift Engine Adventure's: Intro
by BluXRE
Summary: In the first one, I am making a point of view on the 9 that are going to travel for a first time through beyond time and space between the dimensions. But their first travel was not what they expected. But which dimension are they going first? Find out after reading this intro, and figure it out. But for now, review and favorite this will help me out. See ya, and enjoy it. Cheers!


**Alright, so I do imagine the car's they have, has been upgraded really big, and they made their vehicles into a vehicle that can form to any other vehicles, which is sky, sea, and land, but now they have a mode to open a rift to other dimensions beyond time and space. And I am making this intro for any reason. But how do they control it, so let's see what they go to after they started their engines.**

* * *

Shadow is watching some T.V. after their long work with somebody.

#1: Why did they always forget to turn their alarm off!?

#4: Maybe it's because the kids aren't old enough to keep the house safe! (audience laughs)

#1: That's not what I- AAAAHHHHH!

Things were doing fine til-

(Bang!)

Shadow: (stutters) What was that!?

? #1: Not enough horse power! Try it again!

? #2: You got it!

(Another Bang)

Shadow heard it again, turns off the T.V.

? #1: Again!

Heard another bang and followed it downstairs!

Shadow: Did you hear the bangs guys!? I heard it from up- (Pops) What the!? What's going on here!?

(Dipper rolls out headfirst beneath the car, takes off the goggles)

Dipper: Shadow, from what you heard is us trying to test out the new upgrades to our cars.

Shadow: What are you guys doing that to our car's anyways!? Why the upgrades!? We had enough upgrade's for a while, but why more!?

Dipper: Kowalski. (Kowalski comes out of the hood) Ask him why.

Kowalski: (takes off the goggles) Shadow, from what your seeing is a powerful upgrade that no one was able to make in human history.

Shadow: Human history? What in the world are you talking about?!

Kowalski: What I am talking about is that we got unusual parts from somewhere we didn't order for like 2 hours ago.

Shadow: And that's the reason why your giving the car's upgrades? Do they even fit?

Dipper: Yes. They fit alright, but we are still testing them out, but we don't know how to make it work!

Private: (fires out of the hood, and lands on the ground) Ugh, still in testing order.

Hank: Yikes, that's gotta hurt!

Pete: You think!?

Shadow: Come on guys, can we just give a break and wait for a while, everyone can hear the sounds inside their other houses!

(Skipper comes from behind Shadow's back)

Shadows: (yelps)

Skipper: Nobody can't take breaks after we test them out! People has rights you know!

Shadow: (face palms) Oh great! Now we can't take breaks!? This is getting serious now!

Dottie: Yeah it's serious, we are still trying to find out what's wrong with these upgrades!?

(Shadow looks at the parts that is not plugged in)

Shadow: Are you guys being serious now!? I can see the parts that are not plugged in completely!

Private: Wait, why are we being serious about the parts not plugged in?

Shadow: All I mean is, is that the parts I can see are not plugged- (struggles to get the parts plugged in) IN! Whoa!

He falls to the ground and the car's thrusters have been started automatically!

Dipper: Shadow, I don't know what you did, but you got our car's to work! (closes the hood)

Shadow: (gets up and rubs his back head) Yeah, those parts were not plugged in completely, so I had to push on it hard!

Dottie: So that explains it then.

Hank: Well, duh! That's not what we thought.

Dipper: Now let's test them out! (turns on the lights and shows the cars in a new form, with different colors beneath them which are turquoise, red, pink, and even blue)

Shadow: What the? Did you guys change the models of our cars with new mods?

All: Yep!

Shadow: This is pretty cool! I did not expect you guys to- How long did you people make on them anyways!?

Rico: (translate) A week.

Shadow: Why a week?

Dipper: Well, we slept for a week, and worked on it for a week later. And BAM, fully modified and ready to go!

Shadow: Well what are we waiting for, let's get them tested out!

But they hear a knock from the door, noticing who is there.

?: This is the police, what's going on in there?

Dipper: Oh no.

Pete: Oh no what?

Hank: The cops have came!

Shadow: Why are the cops here!?

Skipper: Maybe it was a "bang" sound, making them think they were gun shots.

?: (another knock) Open it up now!

Dipper: Turn the alarm on! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Shadow heads to the door and turn the alarm on!

Shadow: The alarm is set! Let's get out of here!

They got in the cars, revving up!

Shadow: Now let's get out of- What happened to our keys? (Shows the key's with new buttons and modes)

Dipper: I'll tell you later, now let's get moving!

(outside)

Cop #1: Open up now! You got 10 seconds to get out, or else your go to court! (getting ready to open the door) 10! 9! 8!

(inside)

Cop #1: 7! 6! (Starts the engines, and goes into full color of what the cars have in blue, red, turquoise, pink, and others fully bright) 5! 4!

(outside) 3! 2! 1! (Opens the doors, and sets the alarm off!)

Dipper: There in!

Shadow: Then let's blow this POPSICLE STAND!

They ignited their cars and breaks the garage door! Making then steer and drove on the road very fast, away from the cops!

Cop #3: Holy smokes, they have turbo'd cars!

Cop #2: James, this is Peter, we have 6 people driving in their turbo'd cars, driving somewhere we don't know where their going!

Cop #10: (radio static) Then follow them for Pete sake we'll try to find a way to stop them before they leave the town!

The others drove into the city where they are driving fast by other's they did not know are in color full brights! And they are really fast!

Shadow: Okay, I don't know why we are getting away from cops, but can you tell me why the key's have changed now please!?

Dipper: Okay, for the keys you don't know is the keys now have new button that can let our cars follow us to the dimension we are in! To which is beyond time and space!

Shadow: Beyond time and space!? So these key's have a mode for the cars to find us in any dimensions!?

Kowalski: Yes Shadow! These key's are the only thing that can make the cars find us, and use them for any help we got for any emergency!

Shadow: I gotta tell ya, but that's awesome! WHOA!

Hank: Oh no!

The cops have came and bumped Hank behind him.

Cop #20: This the police, pull the cars over or else!

Pete: Floor it!

They floor it away from the cops as soon as they made it!

Cop #16: Keep going! We got to get them to the cliff!

The cops went faster!

Shadow: Okay, is there any other reason what those unusual parts were anyways!?

Skipper: Those unusual parts that you don't know are actually called rift engines.

Shadow: Rift engine? Why are they called rift engines?

Dottie: It might be because the engine's have a power to open rifts to any other dimensions in a wormhole!

Shadow: Wormholes!? So is that the reason why we have the parts, new key modes, and the computer that is shown for some reason!?

Hank: The computers are for the destination of the dimensions, and time traveling! It can even see what's going on!

Shadow: So that's explains a coffee mug that give me one for some reason! (sips it) Man is that good!

Pete: The cops are in front of us!

Dipper: Then steer it to the left!

The steered to the left and the sign said "Danger! Cliff Ahead!" on the left side.

Skipper: Kowalski, what did the sign say?

Kowalski: From what was passed, it said "Danger! Cliff Ahead!".

Private: But why did it say "cliff" anyways?

Pete: Because the cliff is up ahead!

Hank: We gotta stop!

(They stopped their vehicles, with only 2 tires in thin air, not touching the earth, til the cops came and surrounds them!

Cop #5: Okay you 6, we got you surrounded, you have the rights to surrender and remain silent, or suffer the consequences of your own actions!

Shadow: We were trying to upgrade our cars, and they called the cops to get us!? Why did they do that!?

Dipper: I have no idea, but it ain't pretty!

Hank: But what do we do now? Their coming closer than we know it!

They tried to figure it out, but there was one thing that they have but the cops don't. They have a sky mode on their cars, and their preparing for a drop.

Cop #8: I can't wait much longer, take them out!

The head towards them, but the 6 cars have reversed their engines, and fell to the bottom, disappearing into the clouds.

Cops #2: Call the rescue team, and get them back up here, I don't know why they did it?

Dipper, and the others comes back up with their cars in sky mode.

Dipper: Well maybe is because we have sky mode in our vehicles that's what!

The cops see's them in the they sky mode cars that made them shocked from their first sight!

Cop #3: Get over here now! You don't know what your doing!

Shadow: Let's get moving before anything else get's worse!

Dottie: Got it!

They drove far from them to the forest that the cops won't get to them, except for the helicopters.

Cop #20: Don't worry sir, we got this covered. (turns on the megaphone) Stop in the name of the law!

Shadow: Now we got helicopter's coming! What do we go now!?

Dipper: It's time to test out the rifts!

Shadow: What!? We need to test them out now!? While we are in a cop chase!?

Hank: Yes! We are choosing a destination which is unknown.

Shadow: Unknown. (They chose "unknown") Why unknown?

Pete: Well, since we are trying this out for the first time, we have nothing that say's which dimension it is. So we chose "unknown". For any reason whatsoever.

Shadow: Well, if that's gonna help out, then it has to do!

(gun shots)

Shadow: Gun shots, we are in a gun shot attack!

(The cops are shooting them at the cars which are reflecting them! And the rift engine then starts to warm up. Noticing it is opening a rift!)

Hank: The engines are starting to operate!

Skipper: Then let's keep going!

They start to turn around, heading back to the cops!

Shadow: Uh guys, we are heading back to the cops! Do you notice that!?

Dipper: Yes, but we are about to show them what we are doing!

Shadow: Showing the rift in front of the cops!? Are you crazy!?

Dipper: Yes! I am crazy! That's what I really am!

Shadow: Not what I was asking but ALRIGHT THEN!

(The cops see them coming back and ready)

Cop #4: Sir, their coming back!

Cop #1: Good, get ready for the cuffs to arrest because they changed their minds!

Hank: But we did not came here for that! And just in time!

The engines have been fully charged and blast a laser making the rift a giant wormhole rift, making the leaves, the cop's clothes, and the other being blown'd like a giant fan!

Cop #20: What the!?

Shadow: That's a rift!?

Dottie: And we are going in it!

Shadow: Oh I don't like this feeling at AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!

Cop #3: (shocked) Hit the deck!

They turn their cars back to land mode and landed into the wormhole, driving very fast and it went shut when they went inside! Blowing the cops to their cars and were honking like crazy!

Cop #9: What the hell was that!?

Cop #2: That might have been a wormhole, sucking them in!

Cop #1: Not just any wormhole I am seeing.

Cop #2: Then what in the world what that then?

Cop #1: That must have been a wormhole rift!

* * *

 **I know it may have been short, but sorry if it really was short, but it was worth the handle for me for now. But if you liked that, I guess you can review this, or something because this is just a start of an adventure, I am keeping this up, and making it separated for 1 story per story, but for now, I gotta go. Peace out.**


End file.
